The Calm and The Chaos
by Mixceny
Summary: Calm and Chaos: You can't have without the other. They need each other to keep balance, and there's no better example than in Zaun. Janna keeps things from getting out of hand, while Jinx makes sure to push the limits. What happens when their balance gets thrown off, and things get too chaotic for even the loose cannon to handle?


**A/N**

 **Welcome to my return to writing. I stopped due to a lack of interest in doing so, but lately I've had the itch to reignite the spark.**

 **And so, this is where we are.**

 **I'm jumping into my current fandom with a concept I've had for a long while now. Janna x Jinx. Don't like? Walk away, I love my oddball (off-meta?) ships. Not gonna change anytime soon.**

 **I love everyone who's just patiently waited on me to do something, anything, because it's finally paying off. I really hope you enjoy this, please review and rate, and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome, it's been years since I've wrote more than video scripts and Youtube comments.**

 **Also, this is a semi-au mixing Janna's old and current lore. Just a heads up for anyone who's confused about her not just being a bird overlooking Piltover and Zaun all day with Zephyr. Sounds pretty boring to write...Cause it probably would be.**

 **The Calm and The Chaos**

 **Prologue: Those Damn Braids...**

The rare moment where relaxing and Zaun can go hand-in-hand.

Thank God.

Janna closed her eyes as she slammed the door shut to her home, letting out a sharp breath she didn't know she was holding in. It was a small studio apartment, hidden in the depths of the red-light district of Zaun.

A constant reminder of who she once was.

Reaching a finger out, she quickly pushed the dingy, broken switch for the main light, grunting in annoyance as she repeatedly smashed the digit into the button before it finally flickered on.

Despite the outside being fairly dark from the smog of the combined cities, the faint yellowed glow illuminating the space revealed a quaint, bright area that she called home.

Stepping down from her usual hovering, the blonde felt a shiver from the crisp, cool wooden floors beneath her toes. Her whole body soon felt a faint chill in the air, causing her to glance around the small abode to find the source.

Off white walls, slightly peeling near the various windows and floorboards from the dated wallpaper giving into age, were the things she seen upon first glance. The kitchen area was unique; There was a glass half wall separating it partially from the rest of the home, and it looked to be the most updated area. Chrome fridge, marble and metal cabinets, and...Ah, there it is.

The elementalist roamed over and pulled the door to the one window inside shut tight, locking it with a satisfying 'click.' Hopefully it'll warm up soon.

She then turned back to her living area in a debate on what she wanted to do next, eyes hopping between the twin spring mattress decorated with too many colourful pillows for one person to comfortably sleep on, and the gray loveseat she'd gotten free secondhand on a street corner and cleaned up, partially covered by a baby blue fleece blanket a kind client had given her as a child.

'It'd be amusing to see how people would react to their protector's living space...' She mused carelessly, deciding some tea would be a good start to relaxing. Her hand gripped the silver metal door to the single upper cabinet, tugging it open due to the rusty hinges, and grabbing out her favourite mug. It was white, with the words 'Protector of Zaun' written across it in a generic font she couldn't quite place. It was a gift she'd received not long after saving the city from disaster by an unknown passerby days post-storm.

Flipping the sink to the hot water, she glanced around idly, spotting her familiar companion appearing from under the mountain of pillows and quietly hovering over to her. Perching himself on her shoulder, the girl gently petting Zephyr's featherly coat, "Mm...Hello there love." Her voice was gentle and full of care, a small chirp being returned in response.

Janna placed her mug under the running water, filling it almost full with the steaming water before placing a small tea bag inside. Lavender and chamomile, one of her favourite blends of tea after a long day.

She then moved to settle on her couch, setting her beverage on the glass side table nearby and taking in a deep breath of the musky, polluted air around her.

Smells like home.

She felt every muscle in her body relax as she released the air in her lungs, a small smile forming as she felt her bird friend settle onto her lap.

Thinking back on the day, that smile soon faded into a grimace of annoyance. That damn girl causing so many problems lately, much more so than usual…

Jinx. Her last name is unknown to the guardian, but she knew the first so well. "Pigtails" was the nickname she's been given over the years, since when Janna was cleaning up after her, usually that was the fleeting glance the maniac allowed her. Often accompanying her was that time boy Ekko and the lone Yordle that has the same infatuation with explosions.

Janna was often left with the job of fixing the mess they'd leave, whether it be helping to heal and mend the wounds of the people they'd harmed in the process of their shenanigans, or clearing the smoke and flames so the workers in the area could clean up what remained of the building they decided would be fun to blow up that day.

Grunting to herself in annoyance at the thoughts, she lifted her now cooled tea to her lips and took a long gulp, feeling her eyelids drooping slightly in exhaustion. Not realizing how tired she was, it was starting to hit her like tsunami, the waves of desire tugging her into a deep and sudden need to collapse on her bed for a while.

Zephyr chirped in protest as the woman rose to her feet, making her way over to her bed and setting her cup on the floor near her beside. After all, if she woke up in a couple of hours, it may come in handy.

Sliding under the thick, blue, faux fur sheet she had hidden under the pile of pillows, she casually shoved most of them off to the side mindlessly, not caring that in the process she knocked over the tea she so carefully made, falling asleep in what felt like mere minutes.


End file.
